


Problem

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/M, Genderbending, No Underage Sex, Swearing, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you know what they say about me... / That girl is a problem / Girl is a problem / Girl is a problem problem<br/>Oh Baby / You so bad boy / Drive me mad boy<br/>That you don't care when they say about me...<br/>That girl is a problem / Girl is a problem / Girl is a problem problem</p><p>Problem - Natalia Kills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These are some drabbles that were getting dusty on my laptop since I've written them some months ago and was not sure about posting them.
> 
> Even though there's an underage character in some parts, the difference between them is of few years, and no actual sex happens until everyone is of age.  
> I'm not sure if more warnings are required, but if you thinks so, please point them out and I'll be glad to tag them accordingly :3
> 
> Thanks to Natalia Kills and her song Problem for the inspiration

As soon as Dwalin closed the motel door, key still in hand, he found himself turned around and slammed against it.  
  
  
“Goddamn couldn't ya wait even...” his words morphed into a moan as his tshirt was lifted up and a sinful tongue started lapping at his skin, tracing the lines of his tattoos, biting the hard flesh of his pectorals and sucking one of his nipples while a swift hand opened the zipper of his jeans.

 

This girl was his biggest problem, but the way she faked an innocent appearance, playing with her fiery red hair while biting her lower lip, could have her get away with anything.

  
The red head descended from his breast, leaving a wet trail where the wicked lips passed. She stopped only when she was on her knees, in front of Dwalin's cotton covered member.  
  
  
That damn tongue wriggled out of the plush lips and traced its profile on the fabric, giving a special dedication where the tip rested – and it would be resting for not much longer. 

  
  
Dwalin put his big tattooed hand in her fiery hairs, encouraging the minx to work on it as only she knew how.

 

 

* * *

 

  
When Dwalin first met Nori, she was still underage.

  
She was being questioned for pickpocketing, he for brawling. No doubt she would be out before the sun rose while he would be detained overnight.  
  
  
In the meantime she kept giving him the eye, appreciating his firm biceps with dark tattooed lines as she mouthed lewd words to him.  
  
  
Wonderful, now he had an admirer with daddy issues. What was legal age again now?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't even know why I let you inside.”  
  
  
“'cause I'm hot as fuck!”

  
“You're still a teenager.”  
  
  
“That doesn't mean-” Dwalin put a finger on her soft lips, silencing her.

 

“That does mean everything”. He sat down on the sofa, basking in her pout from the comfortable sit.

 

“What do we do then?!” she asked, upset.

 

“There's always cuddling” Dwalin lifted up one of his strong harms.  
  
  
Nori slipped towards him, wiggling her thin hips in a last attempt to seduce him.  
  
  
  
Not seemingly affected by the act, Dwalin patted the space next to him, but Nori veered at the last moment to sit on his lap.

 

She was still pouting when he hugged her, to spend all night cuddled up on the sofa, just making out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nori was lounging alone on the sofa in Dwalin's apartment.

 

She had soon got bored after the man went out for work, but he had reprimanded her more than once for her shoplifting-troublemaking behaviour when outside alone, so she remained in the place she almost called home, alone and bored.

 

She had already read all the (few) books that were there, and she was not a great cook (the food-task was left to Dwalin and his _superior_ skills in the matter).

 

Paddling around, Nori entered in the bedroom. There were yesterday‘s clothes scattered around.; and maybe the clothes of the previous day. _Some_ previous days even.

 

She picked up a pair of boxers and sniffed them. Absolutely _not_ clean!

 

Nori decided that she could as well do the laundry, since she was restricted from the outside till she behaved better.

 

With all the clothes in her arms, she walked to the washing machine.

 

As she was putting a pair of jeans inside, she noticed the jumper Dwalin was wearing yesterday. The one she had gifted him for his latest birthday. So soft.

 

She picked it up. It still smelled good. Dwalin's scent permeated it and Nori could not refrain from putting it on.

 

She felt like being cuddled by that bear of her man. Ok, that jumper didn't need to be washed.

 

Starting the cleaning cycle, she left the room to go in search of something else to keep herself busy.

 

Her eyes slipped on a mirror and her figure reflected in it. The neckline was too big and slipped down on one shoulder. What a sexy view she made! Yes, that could be a nice welcome back for Dwalin. Nori wearing only his jumper.

 

And then there would be a nice lovely dinner made by her own expert hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading.  
> If you want to talk more about The Hobbit or whatever you prefer, or prompt fic, you can find me here veraverorum.tumblr.com


End file.
